


More Than Enough Sun

by ardett



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unus Annus, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: Mark kisses Ethan on camera. They leave it in the video.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's me back again with a fluffy fic just wanted some good cute vibes before the end inevitably arrives
> 
> Based off [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9_AJgQuQxc&t=217s) (and if the link doesn't work, you know what happened)

11:00:00:00

“What are you doing over here with my pressure washer?” Ethan wanders back over from the scarecrow, peering over Mark’s shoulder.

“Just celebrating your success,” Mark murmurs. Ethan’s not used to Mark looking at him like this, a little sweet and a little soft and a little tender. The way he stares at him, eyes deep and hazy, makes everything bloom with light.

He looks down at what Mark etched in the grime with the power washer and his heart flutters. 

It’s stupid. It’s so stupid, he knows it. It doesn’t mean anything in terms of whether he’s a good person or whether the content he creates is worthwhile, and Mark has trended a thousand times over so it really shouldn’t be as big of a deal as it is. But when he saw he was trending today, it was just… nice. It was nice to be recognized.

It’s a different feeling though when he reads what Mark wrote on the concrete: #eeftober.

Squishy adoration burbles out of him and he melts a little inside. Mark’s not usually this charming. He knows it’s partly from Mark’s nap earlier. He wants to see Mark like this more often. He wants to wake up to Mark.

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you. That’s really sweet.” Ethan bites his lip as he hears his voice soften. He can’t help it.

“People should appreciate you more,” Mark purrs. He takes a step closer to Ethan, reaching a hand out to lock pinkies with him.

Ethan tilts his head, smiling. He snakes an arm around Mark’s hip and pulls him in. “Yeah? You appreciate me though, right?”

“Guess I have to. Would be rude not to appreciate my boyfriend.” Ethan hears Amy giggle from the behind the camera and Mark smiles. “Sorry, our boyfriend,” he corrects himself before leaning in for a kiss.

Ethan lets him, falling into it with a sigh. Mark kisses him more gently than he usually does. Sometimes there’s an urgency to Mark’s kisses, an insistence and motivation to them, but this one just meanders. Mark’s hand trickles under Ethan’s shirt and Ethan hums, encouraging him.

“You’re cute,” Mark mutters, kissing the corner of Ethan’s mouth instead.

“You’re on camera,” Ethan counters. 

He’s mostly joking but he also feels the need to remind Mark that Amy still has the camera focused on them. They’re not out to anyone yet except a small group of close friends.

“We can cut it out if you want to,” Mark says. Ethan doesn’t miss the way his gaze darts over to Amy for a second.

Ethan pulls back, looking between them. “If I want to?”

Mark hesitates before he repeats, “Yeah, if you want to.”

“Well, I… If I want? We have to cut it out, right? Because it’s a secret.” Suddenly things don’t feel as obvious as Ethan thought. 

When they started this relationship, they decided they weren’t ready to tell the world. It was too early, too new, too fragile. There’s a lot of things a lot of people wouldn’t understand. It would take explaining. They’ve been together for a couple months now and Ethan had thought about starting that conversation again because he’s always hated keeping secrets. They sit in his chest, heavy and cold, a distracting weight that he can’t let go of until he finally tells someone. He doesn’t need to tell everyone, that’s not really the point, but he’s had to catch himself on stream a few times wanting to tell the friends he’s playing with before stopping himself as he remembers that he’s live to thousands of people.

And he’s always had this small, uncomfortable fear that Mark doesn’t want people to know. Mark in particular. Ethan knows it would be bad for his brand. Ethan’s not exactly the enviable girlfriend that Amy is. He can’t help but wonder if them coming out would somehow affect Mark’s career. He understands it but it hurts. It’s part of the reason he’s been afraid to push the issue.

Mark looks down. He seems tense. “What if we didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore?”

It’s too good to be true. Ethan’s heart pounds in his chest. He can’t believe it yet. 

“Amy?” Ethan asks.

She nods. “We’re ready. But we want you to feel comfortable. This is about all of us, okay? Whatever you need, if that’s more time or—”

“No! No, I’m—” Ethan can’t help a beam from breaking out on his face. He throws his arms around Mark, laughing. He kisses him on the cheek. “I’m ready, I’m ready. I want people to know. I want to tell people. Can we celebrate tonight?” He knows he’s starting to babble now, too excited, but Amy just looks at him fondly.

“Of course. C'mere.” She leans over and pulls him into another kiss. 

Ethan blushes. He always seems to when he kisses Amy.

“I love you guys. I’m really excited. Is that dumb?” He feels like he’s almost vibrating with energy, warm and glowy and awake.

“It’s not dumb. We’re excited too,” Amy indulges him. “We’ve been talking about it a lot and we think it’s finally time. No more secrets.”

Mark comes up behind him, putting his arms around Ethan’s waist. “Less a month left in the channel, perfect time to leave everyone wanting more.”

Ethan doesn’t quite mean for it to slip out. “I just always thought you didn’t want people to know.” 

Mark pauses. “Didn’t want people to know? Why would you think I don’t want people to know?” His eyes search Ethan’s face and Ethan fidgets. 

“You know… just… whatever, it’s not important.” Ethan tries to dismiss it with a shrug but Mark doesn’t let it go.

“It is important,” Mark persists. “If it was bothering you, it’s important. Were you worried about what people would say? Are you worried people are going to try and say you’re not right for us?”

“Not about what other people say but I…” Ethan swallows. “You’ve stayed out of controversies. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t get certain opportunities. And I know that’s something important to you, so—”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Mark interrupts him. The furiosity is clear in his voice. “First of all, our relationship isn’t a controversy. It’s our life and no one else’s. If people want to be mad about it, that’s their problem. Second, if people don’t want to offer me things because of our relationship, fuck them.”

“Mark, come on,” Ethan groans. “That’s not reasonable and you know it.”

“Yes, it is. I can do what I want. I don’t need their sponsorship, fuck them,” Mark asserts.

Ethan rolls his eyes. “Okay, I get it. You love me, I know—”

“Finally — yes I do but that’s not the point — finally, our relationship is more important to me than all of those things. I want you to know that, okay?”

Ethan shakes his head, smiling. “I know, baby, I know.”

“Besides, I thought you were the one who didn’t want to come out.” Mark laughs but it’s not easy. It’s a little stiff, a little too honest.

“What? Why?” Ethan’s shoulders raise up and Mark’s smile falls. “I don’t— Why’d you think that?”

“Well,” Mark crosses his arms, “not that I think you don’t love us. But I know you don’t like to be associated with me,” Mark says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“We have a channel together,” Ethan states. His teeth dig into the inside of his cheek. “What do you mean I don’t like to be associated with you?”

“No, I know.” Mark shuffles his feet. “But on your streams and stuff, you don’t always like it when people mention me. And you always talk about how it’s nice when someone appreciates your contributions to Unus Annus because people think it’s my channel. You don’t like when people credit me for your success.” Mark’s voice goes quiet and sincere. “I would never want to be the cause of more frustration than I already am. I don’t want to hurt you, Eth.”

“Mark.” Ethan tilts his head, expression softening. “We’ve talked about this. Of course being in the public eye like this, with you, makes things harder sometimes but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. You guys are some of my best friends. Well, more than friends. You don’t have to apologize for that kind of stuff. I know you care. That’s what matters.” Ethan puts a hand on Mark’s cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth. “And you could never hurt me. Not like that.”

Mark sighs, looking into Ethan’s eyes. “I’m so happy I finally get to tell the world about you,” he breathes. Ethan grins and doesn’t answer, pulling him into a real kiss this time instead.

“Why don’t we finish the video and then we can talk more, alright? We have a schedule,” Amy calls, pulling the camera back up.

“Oh, the power washer!” Ethan exclaims, taking a step back. He picks it up from where Mark dropped it on the ground. “You better not have broken it or else I’m gonna be pissed.”

After they finish filming, Amy says, “Are you both okay with me editing the video? I’ll send it to you once I’m done so you can make sure it’s what you want to put out there.”

“I’m good with that,” Ethan replies, putting away the power washer materials.

“Do we want a statement or anything? Should we explain?” Mark asks.

Ethan shrugs. “I don’t know, do you want to? I think it’d be kind of funny if we just left in the kiss like we forget to edit it out and see what happens.”

“We will eventually have to tell people properly,” Amy counters.

“Yeah but not yet,” Ethan laughs.

-

It’s a typical Unus Annus video, Ethan’s excitement about his new power washer and Mark’s indulgence of him and then in the middle of it, a kiss between the two of them. There’s only a couple seconds of the kiss but it’s obvious what it is. Then the video continues on like nothing out of the ordinary happened at all.

-

When the video comes out, the response is surprisingly tame. Most people think that it’s a joke, which Ethan honestly thinks is hilarious.

“Maybe we should never explain it. Maybe we should just let them guess if it’s real forever,” he giggles as he lays with Mark and Amy in their bed. He hides his face in Mark’s chest.

“No, we have to tell people.” Mark kisses the top of his head. “The point is that we don’t have to keep any more secrets.”

“Yeah, fine,” Ethan agrees, not offering much resistance. There’s not much of a point to dragging it out longer. (But it’s still a little funny.)

Amy traces shapes on his back. “Maybe we should just livestream it. Let people ask questions. There might be some negative comments though, you know how people are.”

“I like that idea,” Ethan murmurs. “Tomorrow though, not now.” His eyes drift closed. It’s getting late and he didn’t quite mean to sleep over tonight but he doesn’t have the energy to drag himself back home now. Besides, it’s warm between the two of them.

-

In the end, coming out is a much quieter experience than Ethan thought it would be. There are lots of questions during the livestream, lots of explaining what their relationship is and how it works and how long they’ve been together and how it started. But the actual experience is calm, contained, and it helps that Ethan holds Amy’s hand under the table.

(Mark tells them he had feelings for Ethan for years. Since the tour. Longer than Ethan had feelings for him because it was Unus Annus that really made Ethan realize that what used to be idolization turned into genuine love somewhere along the way. Ethan can’t stop blushing and smiling when he finds out, sending soft-eyed side glances at Mark that everyone in the chat keeps calling him out for. It’s terribly sweet and Ethan doesn’t want to stop anyway.)

Sure, there are people who disagree. Some do so quite vocally and others just leave but that’s fine. There are better things, brighter things in life than listening to other people’s opinions. And Ethan has more than enough sun to drown out the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've been thinking about this a lot and how close the end of the channel is and what that means and how to respect its message. For a bit I thought I might delete all my fics but that's a lot and that would be kind of painful. I want to honor the channel though, I really do. So I've considered not writing any more fics for them once everything gone because wouldn't it be nice it end it off with them, especially when every video I might write about will be gone. No spark fizzling out, no wishing I could rewatch the video to make sure lines of dialogue were right, a clear and clean break. But I'm already losing the channel. Why do I have to make my loss greater than it already is? So what I've been mulling over is that perhaps I won't be writing Unus Annus fic anymore because I honestly might not even be so inspired by it after it's gone, but if I still wrote Mark/Ethan fics that were outside the realm of Unus Annus maybe that would be a nice medium. I don't need to take more things away from myself, none of us do. We've lost a lot this year. But I think we should all honor the channel in whatever way feels the most fitting for us. Cheers and memento mori, I'll see you one last time <3


	2. Chapter 2

00:00:00:00


End file.
